History
A brief history of TUFOC. Around 30,000 BH (before Harrybo) - People first start making farms and villages 22,000 BH - First recorded town - Ashratha - Located near Praxis Penisula 15,000 BH - People walk across a land bridge to the Krasnodar Islands and the RPH island. 13,000 BH - First recorded city - Mihadem - Also near Praxis Penisula 9,500 BH - People begin to explore Northern areas 7,000 BH - The War of Prophecies (a few RPH people come back and they have made a religion which disagrees with Harryboism and there is a war, followed by a silent period between the two. Presumably, they joined forces against the harsh tide of a global chill which lasted around 2,500 years. 6,500 BH - First sculptures made - (found frozen in permafrost) 4,200 BH - Explorers go up to Boiland, and never return. Northern areas labelled 'unsafe'. 2,000 BH - Praxis founded under the Daoud family. 'Praxis', based on their 'applied ideas to form a stable government'. 1,500 BH - Some people who didn't like the Daoud rulers went and made their own area, Mexas. 1,450 BH - Internal wars in Mexas as people decide who is in charge, eventual winners are the Courtneys, who gained support from some Southern Praxis rebels. 1,300 BH - RPH decides to have a go at their own leadership systems, they fail and the island is split up into three parts, and they don't really like each other that much. 900 BH - Mexas falls into yet another civil war as many people from Krasnodar return. 850 BH - RPH sort of unite back together after a decision is made to stay stronger together by the three dictators. However, the Hammore Empire is not so keen on transferring its power, and stays as a dictatorship. 800 BH - Mexas finally decides to invade Krasnodar, does so incredibly successfully. They think about moving on to RPH. 650 BH - Some Hammorians try and escape the dictators rule by leaving for other lands. They do so, and some make it to the North of what is now the CSS Island. They settle down there for a while, before expanding their territories. 550 BH - Some more explorers from the Praxis area become infatuated with the land above them, and go exploring. They don't die, and due to their knowledge, start up a trading post in modern day Canes. 400 BH - Most of the Canes traders return after realising few people want to trade with them, they are soon evicted from the Praxis area for being 'impure' They return, only to find their trading posts destroyed. They set up further inland, in Boiland. 350 BH - Mexas finally decided to take the RPH on. They do so fairly successfully, and win over the Red Union, parts of Polland, and a bit of Hammore. They then decide to focus their efforts on eliminating Hammore and their Northern areas. They have already spread over the whole of the Red Union and Krasnodar. A fall is imminent. 200 BH - The people of Boiland spread over to the further North, and after an awful famine and civil war (195-192 BH), many leave to Boiland. However, it is still an unofficial state. Hammore almost completely succumbs to Mexas. Mexas is the largest empire in the world. 170 BH - The people of CSS island move West to found another colony to escape from Mexas. Praxis collapses, sending everyone scattering across the world. Many go to Red City and Overcity. 160 BH - Overcity becomes completely overcrowded and forces immigrants to go somewhere else. Some other pressured countries of the Red Union become communist in order to bring some stability in terms of food and resources. 120 BH - Mexas loses its first colony, Polland, (after a war in 128 BH) but gains another shortly afterwards. CSS island. 110 BH - Mexas abandons CSS island as there isn't very much worth stealing there. They retract their forces, but a tactical error makes them lose some of Hammore. 80 BH - Boiland expands some more, taking some of Praxis back, and praxis begins to rebuild, but slowly. 50 BH - Mexas threatens Praxis with a war if it doesn't stop sending migrants. 30 BH - Praxis stops sending migrants, but starts a genocide of sorts. Any materials it still has are used protecting the 1% and killing the emigrants. 10 BH - Boiland goes into a period of immense religiosity, as news of the Prophet Harrybo spread around the land. Mexas adopts these stories and uses them across the globe. 0 AH - Harrybo is born. Some say he was created out of an egg-like vessel. But this is heavily disputed. So much so, that Mexas and Boiland engage in a war (3-49 AH) and it is one of the worst wars so far. Millions of Praxis citizens are killed too, and their lands are made useless after countless battles take place on them. 50 AH - The end of the war. Mexas wins Boiland, but then loses all of the RPH island, except a few Southern Red Union countries. Many Utopians backs off up into the very furthest corners of the region to avoid war. Mexas attempts to take them too, on the grounds they are 'infidels'. Harrybo himself condemns this action and says the Utopians are nice. He is then killed. 120 AH - The RPH countries have mostly been quite up until this point. They force Mexas to retract from Boiland and Krasnodar. Krasnodar tries to join up with them, but is crushed by Mexas, who decide to cripple the island and leave it alone, but still have it as a colony. Utopia yet again stay out of the war, and have a mini-renaissance period of their own, centuries before any other area. 150 AH - Utopia is founded by the Taylors, who are peaceful. At least, for a while. Mexas holds Boiland down even tighter, as literally everyone else hates them. Utopia get rich by trading what is to them, worthless, low level goods with Mexas, who set aside huge sums of money for them. 170 AH - Utopia develops amazing defence capabilities and uses them to try and stay out of the upcoming wars. They also sell them at low rates to Boiland, which is STILL not an official country. 200 AH - Mexas launches an offensive in South Silverport, basically crippling their trade routes. The Red Union is pretty much dead at this point, and so is Praxis. Graystand is used as a base for Mexas. Mexas is now attempting to take over the RPH island once more. 210 AH - Utopia increases the prices of its weapons, making Boiland feel a little hostile. The Bell Governors decide they want cheaper things imported. Utopia obeys for now, and tries to reduce its prices. 230 AH - Mexas demands cheaper prices too. Utopia decreases the prices. Mexas invades RPH island and fails, blames faulty weapons from Utopia. Boiland then decides it wants to do another war, and tries to get Utopia to join it. It says we will pay for all the weapons after the war if they decide to join them. Utopia reluctantly join, and increase Mexas' prices. Utopia also makes a colony of its own, Osgard, and they are planning to 'enlighten' the RPH and CSS. Some Utopians also pair up with Mexas people to take over the CSS islands. Utopians also begin selling faulty weapons to Mexas. 270 AH - A long time passes with not much happening, but Utopia has conquered CSS/O completely, with the help of Mexas. Boiland doesn't like this alliance, but still lets them join them in the war. 285 AH - The Great War begins. Boiland yet again makes a gigantic move towards Mexas, straight through Praxis. Utopia move in from Krasnodar. Krasnodar helps Utopia get through. Mexas tries to defend itself, but the faulty weapons fail and Boiland destroys most of Atlanta and Oilstead. Many people from these countries flee to form what is now the Grand Kaan. Many Praxis elites also go there, and they end up being the rulers. The Munroes take over the government and assert dominance over the other parties. They barely ever hold elections, despite calling themselves a democracy. 310 AH - The war is almost over, and Mexas has fallen. Krasnodar is still in the grip of Mexas, but it has lost all overseas colonies and Utopian forces have thrown them out of CSS island. Utopia then demand money from Boiland. However, Boiland spent all of its money financing the war, and so a terrible economic and cultural stagnation occurs almost everywhere. CSS/O is not affected by this, however, and continues to develop. 320 AH - Mexas fights back and begins to hate Boiland. Boiland demands money from from Mexas, and Utopia begins to lend Mexas money, just to get more money on the interest. Boiland gains an advantage, but finally Mexas is stopping the advance. 350 AH - The Hammorians make an unexpected move to invade Polland. The Cutners assert authority over almost the whole North of Polland. Mexas has stopped Boiland and paid back most of the debt owed to Boiland. 360 AH - The war is over now, and Mexas is the biggest loser. It has still kept Krasnodar, but lost everything else. Almost the whole world is in ruins, and everyone has been set back at least 100 years. 390 AH - Boiland feels more hostile towards the Utopians. They decide to take this fragile country (as their only source of money is ripping off Mexas) under their wing. Utopia becomes a colony of an unofficial country. Also, Utopia only does this on the ground that they do not have to accept Harryboism. 410 AH - The Hammorians keep expanding, taking over the whole of Polland. They have their sights set on Krasnodar and CSS island, and they want to avoid the Red Union like the plague, as it has no resources or money. 420 AH - Osgard falls to a disease that wipes out some of the population. Utopia fears trade routes with them may have spread the disease over to them. Mexas is starving due to Utopia's farming equipment failing. Also, Boiland is thriving as a new Empire, and they have Utopia under an ever-tighter control. As there is no world-dominating superpower, Boiland has its sights set on new horizons, and assimilating CSS/O or RPH into their empire might be 'nice' for them. 460 AH - Boiland sits, waiting for Praxis to regrow into a fully formed ally. Due to mass emigration that I mentioned earlier, the population now stands at just 20% of what it was 100 years ago. Osgard's population stands at 60% of what it was. 580 AH - A very long time passes with not much happening. Boiland and Utopia accumulate most of the world's wealth, and Osgard returns to normal. 600 AH - Praxis goes through another population boom, with the Qureshi's new policy of a minimum of two children. Also, Utopia goes through a mass immigration as new minerals are discovered. 640 AH - Mexas has made a full recovery, Praxis' population has gone too high. 650 AH - Utopians discover some more islands around the world, including Venila-Sicilia. There is a population explosion in Boiland as trade routes open up with RPH island. 670 AH - Venila-Sicilia becomes a colony of Utopia, but Boiland wants some of it, too. Utopia refuses to give any land up. 700 AH - RPH island has had an economic boom, and there is a lot more trade with other parts of the world. The Pollandians expand over to the new island they discovered Fernsworth. Aston, in particular, makes a massive improvement. Also, Panu and Bawli are founded by slave owners from Boiland and Utopialand. Praxis slaves make up most of the population. 720 AH - Praxis' population boom is solved by Boiland selling loads of slaves to RPH island. RPH island then goes into a development boom, as they now have the workforce to help them. 770 AH - Many more islands have been discovered around most countries. Mainly by Utopia and Boiland. Praxis has had to make drastic shifts in its economy, as wars have made much of its land infertile and useless. So they end up farming chickens, and their GDP goes up and up. And the population does, too. 810 AH - Utopia goes into a small recession period, as the Eskiholt party decide they want to abandon slavery, which doesn't help their economy one bit. Boiland thinks that Utopia is trying to divert them on a path to libertarianism, and thus becomes a bit more hostile towards them. This is where the Utopia-Boiland tensions begin. 830 AH - Utopia ditches Boiland's policies and forcefully becomes its own state. The Grand Kaan becomes infected with a plague-like disease. 840 AH - Boiland retorts by becoming an official state as well. Some Boilanders start invading Utopia with plans to assassinate the leaders. Many of them fail, but as Arthur Taylor, leader of the Eskiholt party, was killed, this sets off the first war they have. (848) 846 AH - Boiland becomes an official state. 848 AH - War is declared, and due to Utopia's huge advantage technologically at the time, they win. Boiland devotes the next 150-200 years to making better weapons instead of developing. Utopia thinks it has won entirely, but Boiland is out for revenge. They exploit slave workers to the maximum to try and get everything going. 890 AH - Boiland invades Venila-Sicilia and takes over most of modern Sicilia. However, many population flee the Bell Governors, and those who don't are used for slave work. Boiland expands, and has its sights yet again set on Mexas. 920 AH - Mexas and Utopia decide to join up to counter the threat that is Boiland's growing Empire. 932 AH - Boiland seizes Praxis in a bid to get more food for more development. The Qureshis begin to influence the Bells, and this causes a population spike. This would cause massive demographic problems, but everyone dies at like 50, so it's not a big deal. Meanwhile, CSS/O and Utopia have developed some early medicines with actual basis in fact. 940 AH - The Grand Kaan joins up with Utopia in return for some of the medicines to counter a disease it is facing. The medicines work, Utopia is happy but the Grand Kaan is the happiest of all. 978 AH - Boiland begins conquering the Red Union. They have a takeover strategy perfected, one which is swift and powerful. They plan to use this against Utopia and Mexas, who are developing newer technologies than them. 1001 AH - The dawn of a new millennium, and also the dawn of the gun for Utopia. And the end of the conquest of the Red Union for Boiland. Graham Bell, leader of Boiland at the time, says they used the bones of the enemies to pave the floor in the Boiland Palace. 1010 AH - Boiland is pushing the limits. It goes for CSS island and wipes them clean. They never stood a chance. But Osgard is neutral and will likely remain that way forever. 1070 AH - Boiland has to redo its plans after they learn of the Mexas-Utopia trading program. They send out ships to block merchant ships coming past Venila and Sicilia. Also, Boiland has amassed all the military power in the world. 1100 AH - Praxis fails under Boiland pressure, bringing back the schedule for war by 30 years. Utopia and Mexas have time to prepare. There is an exodus of people leaving the Grand Kaan to go to Venila and Mexas, in order to train for the war and know how to use the newly developed weapons well. Boiland recruits millions from Praxis, but they are not trained as well or given very good equipment. 1130 AH - Boiland is almost ready. Osgard steals minerals from RPH island for better defences. Also, there has been a kind of revolution there, propelling itself at the forefront of societal development. Boiland regresses back into a kind of monarchy, and the elites are bred, not chosen. Also, there is still communism in the Red Union. 1146 AH - Boiland attacks upwards towards Utopia. They completely smash through the south, the area that would later become The Republic of Iksne. 1148 AH - Boiland have taken over the whole of Utopia, and are now going to Mexas. Mexas sends troops into Utopia, and they create a small pocket of well defended cities, like Skruor. 1151 AH - Mexas is slightly more well defended, and Praxis refuses to be used as yet another battleground, so it stops the Boiland Union from fighting. They instead use Utopian boats to take Mexas from the bottom, and do so successfully. 1165 AH - Boiland has stopped fighting and ceded any neutral territory. It also stops taking over CSS island, so only Centurion is left. It is now the largest Empire in the world, having claimed around 90% of all territory. 1181 AH - And they don't even stop there. Krasnodar, Polland, Hammore. All of these places, Boiland. They begin to spread Harryboism. However the RPH trio have invented another religion, Egg Trinity. Boiland lets it grow for now, not knowing the power of this small cult. 1205 AH - The first major ET attack on Boiland kills around 5,500. Many mass murderers went round a city centre with guns, killing innocent citizens. 1210 AH - Signs of internal conflict in Boiland begin to rise. National morale is at an all-time high, but there are certain concerns pertaining to the ET attacks and whether they will happen again. 1212 AH - Another ET attack, this time with a primitive explosive and fire bomb in Belland, Boiland's captial city. Around 12,000 are killed, due to burning buildings. The whole city catches fire and needs to be rebuilt. 1215 AH - The last Utopian stronghold launches a gigantic new offensive, helped by rebels who came from Venila. Only Vaxbro, Osgard, Centurion, Panu, Bawli and Venila remain as non-Boiland strongholds. The Boiland Empire's population exceeds 18 million. But Boiland itself is still growing. 1250 AH - Boiland captures Krasnodar and Centurion. However, it loses most of North Utopia, except for Iksne. 1310 AH - The whole world is dominated by Boiland. However, little instabilities in the Red Union's leadership cause the whole country to fall. 1325 AH - Hammore falls. Then Polland. ET attacks are happening once every day. Boiland is getting payback. Mexas uses the largest bomb developed so far to destroy a whole town near Belland. Boiland is scared, and so puts in stricter policies for what you can and cannot do. The Bell Governors are turning into dictators. 1350 AH - Mexas escapes Boiland's grip and captures Krasnodar. The Grand Kaan also does so, and North Utopia frees CSS island. Osgard has been unaffected by this the whole time. 1370 AH - Boiland's power always seems like it is so close to collapsing, but never does. Utopia begin to build a defensive wall around the south border. Praxis is yet again spiralling out of control financially, so Boiland bails them out once more. 1400 AH - Praxis is recovered (again) and the Bell Governors almost lose power after a coup. Many people from all across the world are protesting against them by throwing rocks at the palace. 1420 AH - The Bell Governors lose power after some ET extremists take over the palace and begin taking apart Boiland from the inside 1422 AH - Utopia gets involved in the destruction of Boiland and Boiland gets very, very annoyed. Not that there's much left to be annoyed about. 1428 AH - Polland tries to take hold of some of the parts of Boiland that Utopia has seized and succeeds. Utopia still doesn't like the RPH trio. Also, Krasnodar becomes independent again and begins to wage war on Mexas. 1436 AH - Praxis begins falling behind in terms of development. Boiland is now almost completely diced up between Utopia, Polland, Mexas and Hammore. There is little left of the Red Union, as it slowly descends into a civil war. The food supplies that they had got from Praxis are now gone, as Praxis needs it to sustain itself once more. 1440 AH - Polland and Hammore decide that they should firm an alliance and help the Red Union because they all are believers in the Egg Trinity. Also, ET attacks have moved on to Utopia, and some are causing havoc in Praxis. 1444 AH - Mexas decides it wants something to do with the RPH trio and decides to invade them. The Utopians want to help Mexas now and need some help in getting back Iksne from the Egg Trinity people. 1449 AH - Utopia forces the Red Union to join them if they want to become a real country again. Mexas has finished with Hammore and is moving on to the more powerful empire, Polland. 1450 AH - Polland falls to Mexas and the Red Union is saved due to Utopia installing the Cross family as their leaders. Osgard decides they want nothing to do with Utopia now that they are invading other countries and decides to sit this one out. 1475 AH - The Red Union is fully rebuilt and plans for the invasion of CSS island are made by Mexas. Utopia does not want to invade them, though. Boiland is given partial independence from both Mexas and Utopia, and this splitting of races and peoples in Boiland is the basis of the Boiland Civil War. 1481 AH - The Red Union uses Utopian weapons to overthrow the governing forces currently inside their country. They claim they did it because Utopia was 'ripping them off'. Utopia soon responds with nothing, as they don't really care about them right now. Hammore and Polland both feel more negative towards Utopia after this. This is the start of RPH-Utopia conflict. The leader of Boilish Boiland joins up with the RPH island and plans to overthrow the Mexas-Utopia leaders of Boiland. 1484 AH - Polland takes over the Mexan and Utopian quarters of Boiland. 1485 AH - Mexas decides it's time to leave Boiland alone and gives them partial independence. 1488 AH - Boiland attempts to destroy Utopia, but does not even begin as Polland advises them against it. 1489 AH - Boiland signs an official union treaty with Polland. Also, Mexan forces begin taking back some Pollandian Boiland. 1490 AH - Pollandian forces take over some of Mexas and Utopia, and they also use Boiland as a base for their operations. They consider making an empire. 1492 AH - Polland gives Boiland back all of its land, and retreats out of the country, leaving Boiland because of financial troubles back at home. Boiland wants Polland to come back. Egg Trinity attacks begin again, but this time they're better equipped. 1495 AH - A port in Canes is raided and destroyed, with 24,000 dead. Boiland wants to put an end to Egg Trinity. Hammore doesn't like this much, and thinks Boiland is being needlessly mean to Egg Trinity people. 1496 AH - The leader of Boiland gives a speech that lasts 20 hours about how Egg Trinity is bad. Many Hammorians are convinced by his leadership. Reginald Bell's leadership qualities resonate with the whole world and people now see Boiland as a good place. Utopia and Mexas are nice to Boiland and give them some things to get started rebuilding the country. RPH island is also warming to Boiland. 1529 AH - Egg Trinity has faded from existence. 1552 AH - The Grand Kaan decides it has had enough of Harryboism. They attack Boiland and begin to try and take over the port of Canes, which has just been rebuilt. Utopia and Mexas both disown the Grand Kaan for doing such a thing. Krasnodar also attacks the Grand Kaan because now there is no-one to defend it. 1643 AH - The Red Union gets a plague which does not kill anyone, nor shows many symptoms until the joints become almost solid. The plague cripples the Red Union's army and spreads over to Hammore, where drastic measures are taken to prevent it spreading. Also, Utopia begins curing the disease and many bodies are taken to Graystand, where mile-long graves are dug. 1722 AH - Boiland has a change of leadership, and decides to make a move towards both Mexas and Utopia. They conquer the whole of South Utopia, most of Iksne. The border wall made after the first war has helped somewhat. However, in the years of peace, Utopia have made basic chemical weaponry but Boiland has 5 soliders for every 1 of the Utopian forces. Quality versus quantity. Boiland has got powerful by trading with many other countries and being a peaceful nation. 1723 AH - Mexas attacks Boiland, and Boiland is now being faced on two fronts. It fights back and pushes further into both countries. They also want to take Venila-Sicilia completely over. 1728 AH - Venila-Sicilia is taken over by Boiland, as a result of their huge naval upgrades. Venila-Sicilia